To see Ghosts in this desolated Heaven
by Yusuka
Summary: Riku und Sora verbringen gezwungenermaßen eine Nacht auf der Insel. Noch immer leidet Sora ein wenig unter dem Fieber, das er sich eingefangen hat. Warning: dark, Hints


Titel: To see Ghosts in this desolated Heaven

Autor: Yusuka

Email: Yusukagmx.de

Rating: PG

Warning: dark, Hints

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts II ist Eigentum von Square Enix, Disney Interactive, Sony Computer Entertainment Inc. und Buena Vista Games. Diese Fan Fiction dient keinerlei kommerziellen Zwecken.

Kommentar: Nicht zwangsläufig eine Fortsetzung zu Luryels „Remain in Paradise", aber als diese auf eine Weise zu verstehen. Dennoch lässt sich diese Fan Fiction auch ohne die vorhergehende Geschichte von Luryel verstehen, dennoch wäre es schön, würdet ihr die Ihre lesen, da sie einfach eine gar wunderbare kleine FF ist.

Dennoch… die Geschichte erklärt sich von allein, auch wenn ich mich frage wem ich das ganze denn erzähle, da Animexx ja ohnehin zu ignorant ist FFs eine Chance zu geben, die auf einem Niveau aufbauen, das oberhalb der Gürtellinie liegt.

Trotzdem viel Spaß hiermit.

Über konstruktive Kritik und sonstige Kommentare freue auch ich mich natürlich, wäre schön wenn ihr was zu sagen hättet.

Gewidmet ist diese FF natürlich Sina und Fraggle, ich danke euch für alles, schlicht und einfach das.

**- To see Ghosts in this desolated Heaven -**

Sie waren auf die Insel hinausgefahren noch bevor der Himmel sich zu einem reißenden Ungeheuer gewandelt hatte.

Nun saßen sie fest.

Er hatte an seine Mutter denken müssen, bevor er eingeschlafen war. Sie würde sich Sorgen machen und befürchten er wäre wieder verschwunden, wie vom Erdboden verschluckt und diesmal vielleicht nie wieder zurückkehrend.

Er hätte sie so gerne beruhigt und ihr versichert, dass er schon am nächsten Morgen wieder vor ihrer Haustüre stände, dann wenn dieser Sturm, der sie auf der Insel gefangen hielt, endlich abebbte.

Sie hatten im Baumhaus Unterschlupf gefunden, nachdem Riku es für zu gefährlich erklärt hatte wieder zurückzurudern. Es war Soras Wunsch gewesen noch einmal den Aufenthalt auf der kleinen so vertrauten Insel zu genießen, bevor endgültig die Regenzeit Einzug halten würde und ein Passieren des Seeweges unmöglich machte. Dass dies schon am heutigen Abend so sein würde, damit hatte keiner von ihnen gerechnet.

Nun waren sie eingeschlafen, Sora ein paar Minuten eher, als sein Freund, der darauf bestanden hatte dem Jüngeren das zur Decke umfunktionierte Laken zu überlassen, da dieser immer noch unter der Erkältung litt, die er sich letzte Woche aufgrund seiner eigenen Leichtsinnigkeit zugezogen hatte.

Der harte Boden war gewiss nicht der bequemste Schlafplatz, den man sich vorzustellen vermochte, aber es reichte.

Er schlief.

Und träumte…

Auch hier herrschte Nacht, tiefste Dunkelheit stellte er fest, die jeden Sinn und jegliche Sicherheit schluckte und umkehrte in aussichtslose undurchdringliche Finsternis. Doch als sich Licht vor ihm auftat, schien dies der Hoffnungsschimmer, den man sich in dieser verzweifelten Lage so sehr herbei sehnte.

Die Dunkelheit war dem Anblick eines Schlachtfeldes gewichen, er wusste, dass es eins war, die tristen Felsen, die sich um ihn herum in die Höhe erstreckten, grenzten eine freie taubengraue Fläche ein, die sich scheinbar über Kilometer hinweg erstreckte.

//Das Schlüsselschwert!//

Furcht, wahrhaftige blanke Angst gepaart mit Vorahnungen und Befürchtungen waren der Anlass zu diesem ersten instinktiven Gedanken. Er streckte die Hand danach aus, weil er sich nicht sicher sein konnte einen Angriff aus dem Hinterhalt zu erwarten, irgendwo lauerten die Schatten der Vernichtung, sie konnten ganz in der Nähe sein.

Er wollte die Finger um den Griff des Schwertes schließen, als er spürte, dass es gar nicht da war, er griff ins Leere… und erstarrte. Ungläubig hob er die Hand vor das Gesicht und begriff nicht warum er nicht auf diese Art der Verteidigung und des Angriffs zurückgreifen konnte. Das Schlüsselschwert war verschwunden und mit ihm mehr als nur eine Waffe.

Es war sein Sinn und Zweck gewesen, irgendwie ein Teil seiner Selbst.

„W-was…," begann er stotternd seinem Entsetzen Ausdruck zu verleihen.

Er war nicht mehr auf seiner Insel, dies war der Schauplatz eines kommenden Kampfes, dies war Hollow Bastion.

Und nun erblickte er auch den nahenden Feind, nicht tausende Herzlose, diesmal müssten es wohl Millionen von ihnen sein, bald würden sie ihn ganz und gar umzingelt haben.

Sein Atem ging schwer und stoßartig, sie kamen von überall her, von jedem nur möglichen Punkt, jedem erdenklichen Winkel, über ihm, hinter ihm, vollständig um ihn herum.

Und er war ganz allein, niemand stand ihm zur Seite. Nicht Donald, noch Goofy und auch nicht der König.

„Sora!"

Vielleicht war er es doch nicht.

Er drehte sich um. Nur einer verstand es seinen Namen in diesem Ton auszurufen, der stets etwas Tadelndes an sich hatte und doch völlig vertraut und verständnisvoll klang. Auch die schwarze Kutte mochte nicht darüber hinweg täuschen, dass es sich zweifelsohne nur um seinen allerbesten Freund handeln konnte. Er schritt auf ihn zu und griff nach den Rändern der unter sich alles verbergenden Kapuze, die die Gestalt trug.

Dann lächelte er.

„Riku…"

Die silbrigen Haare fielen seinem Freund über die Schultern, die kürzeren Strähnen verdeckten die Augen.

Dass er nun nicht mehr alleine war beruhigte ihn und so schloss er für einen Moment die Augen. Um ihn herum hörte er das wirre Treiben der Herzlosen, die sich ihnen näherten. Doch Erleichterung hatte sein Herz ergriffen…

… nun würde alles wieder gut werden.

„Von wegen!"

Er schnappte erschrocken nach Luft, griff reflexartig nach den Händen, die ihn festhielten, ihn herumgewirbelt hatten, so dass er sich nun gefangen sah, an den warmen Körper nunmehr hinter sich gedrückt, während ihm der Schreck und der feste Griff, die Luft aus den Lungen presste.

„Riku, was machst du denn?"

Dass er sich nicht befreien konnte, jagte ihm zusätzliche Angst ein, die durch seine Glieder schoss und sie endgültig lähmte. Die Erkenntnis, dass es kein Entkommen gab, kam mit Schrecken, als er plötzlich auf die Hand starrte, die er mit den seinen umklammert hatte, um sich zu befreien. Jeglicher Widerstand verließ ihn und fassungslos blickte er auf die sich ihm darbietende dunkle Haut. Der Ärmel der schwarzen Kutte war hoch gerutscht und entblößte weitere von Natur aus gebräunte Haut, die unmöglich Riku gehören konnte. Er merkte wie die kräftigen Arme ihn langsam freigaben, in Zeitlupe drehte er sich zu dem Mann herum und wusste sofort welches Gesicht seine Augen erblicken würden.

Er wusste nicht mehr genau ob er einen Schritt nach vorn tat, um reflexartig anzugreifen oder ob er nach hinten auswich, weil diese Situation so unfassbar war. Die Hände, die ihn so plötzlich packten, schossen hervor und fingen ihn wieder ein, als hätte er ihm tatsächlich nur diesen einen Moment gegönnt zu verstehen was hier vor sich ging. Doch dieser hatte eigentlich nicht gereicht. Ein Keuchen entwich seinen Lippen, als die kräftigen Hände Schmerz verursachten oder vielmehr den Anschein erweckten, als würden sie ihm nahezu die dünnen Knochen brechen in dem Körper, der noch immer der eines Kindes war. Eine Hand glitt ihm unter die Kleidung, kalt und einen Schauer verursachend. Er wollte schreien, als er spürte, dass er seine Arme nicht mehr frei bekam, wollte die veränderte Gestalt, die zuvor noch das Gesicht seines besten Freundes besessen hatte, zu sich herumdrehen und sichergehen, dass es sich nicht um Riku handelte. Doch der Feind hielt ihn davon ab, vereitelte jeden weiteren Schritt und so sehr er sich auch wehrte, jede Bewegung schien vergeblicher Mühe. Es gelang ihm die Arme des Angreifers zu umklammern so, dass sich ihm die Chance darbot sich zu befreien, aber sein Gegner war ihm körperlich weit überlegen auch wenn er nicht verstand was er bezweckte, warum er festgehalten wurde. Hinderte er ihn am weglaufen oder wollte er ihn gar mit sich zerren, ihn dazu zwingen ihm zu folgen? Welchen Sinn würde das ergeben?

Und weil es kein Entkommen gab, kein Schlüsselschwert erschien und er sich ohnehin nicht gegen den besten Freund hätte wehren können, falls er es überhaupt sein sollte, tauchte er ab in ein Nichts, driftete jenseits von Wirklichkeit und Illusion und blieb für Sekunden gefangen in einem Rausch von Nullexistenz…

… an seinen Armen spürte er noch das Pochen der Schmerzen, so fest hatte er zugedrückt…

War der Schlaf noch ein dahinsickern seiner Ängste, die sich zu einer klebrigen Masse formten und an ihm hochfloss wie lebendig gewordener Teer, so kam das Aufwachen mit einem einzigen Schrecken, als würde jemand mit bloßer Hand sein Herz packen wollen, um es ihm mit einem einzigen Ruck aus der Brust zu reißen.

Er war wach und sich durchaus darüber im Klaren, dass ihm niemand das Herz auf diese brutale Weise entfernt hatte, er spürte es wie wild in seinem Körper schlagen, es war ein stetes Hämmern, so kräftig, dass es nahezu schmerzlich war eines zu besitzen.

Seine Finger waren in die Decke gekrallt und wollten sie nicht loslassen, die Wirren dieses Traumes hielten ihn noch immer gefangen und sich daraus zu befreien schien nicht damit getan einfach nur die Augen zu öffnen.

Er schluckte und konzentrierte sich auf den Versuch seinen Atem zu beruhigen und sich langsam wieder der Wirklichkeit bewusst zu werden. Die Sonne war durch den Eingang des Baumhauses gedrungen und ergoss sich angenehm warm über das helle Holz. Für einen Moment wusste er nicht mehr wie und warum er hier war, dann fiel ihm ein, dass Riku und er die Nacht hier verbracht hatten.

Er spürte, dass er fror und doch war da gleichzeitig diese bekannte Hitze des Fiebers, das rachsüchtig seine Rückkehr ankündigte. Der Kopf war ihm schwer und er musste husten, als er versuchte tief Luft zu holen. Die Gegenwart nahm langsam, fast quälend lahm Form an und fügte sich in ein reales Bild. Er lauschte still und vernahm das Rauschen von Palmenblättern im Wind, der deutlich abgeflaut, aber noch nicht vorüber war. Langsam versuchte er auf die Beine zu kommen doch der noch immer wirkende Schlaf saß ihm tief in den Knochen, er war ein Bleigewicht, das ihn zurückziehen wollte und nur mit konstanter Kraft schaffte er es sich dagegen zu wehren und endlich aufrecht auf beiden Füßen zu stehen.

Der Name seines Freundes kam ihm als erstes in den Sinn und automatisch glitt seine rechte Hand über den linken Unterarm, da die Augen noch immer den volltauglichen Dienst versagten. Wieder holte Sora tief Luft, dann sah er klarer und begriff doch noch immer nicht…

… war es Riku gewesen? Hatte er ihn festgehalten und daran hindern wollen zu fliehen, war alles wieder so durcheinander wie damals, waren die Wirren von Gut und Böse wieder so sehr verschlungen, dass Schwarz und Weiß eine Farbe ergaben? Dieses unergründliche Grau, dass einen zweifeln ließ, zuletzt sogar an sich selbst…

Er hörte das Geräusch ihres Bootes, das unsanft Bekanntschaft mit dem Steg gemacht hatte und dagegen geprallt war. Sich selbst die heißen Wangen befühlend und registrierend, dass feiner Schweiß ihm über die Stirn perlte, lehnte er sich an den Eingang des Baumhauses und blickte zum Strand hinunter. Die Realität hätte ihn einholen und klarmachen sollen, dass niemand anderes als Riku bei dem Bootssteg zu sehen war, der darum bemüht schien ihr Ruderboot vor den Wellen zu schonen und in eine günstige Position zu bringen. Aber wie konnte er sich sicher sein, Traum und Realität waren manchmal eng aneinander verknüpft, ein Ergebnis, das aus dem jeweilig anderen resultieren konnte, eine einzige Komplexität, dem Zufall überlassende schemenhafte Begebenheiten.

Er zog die Nase hoch und wickelte sich so gut es ging in den zerknautschten Schal, der mittlerweile nur noch spärlich seinen Hals wärmte. Die Sonne war da hilfreicher, die ihm nun ins Gesicht schien, als er die Plattform des Baumhauses betrat, im Begriff die Treppe hinunter zu steigen, die vor seinen Augen verschwamm.

„Du bist wach, wurde ja auch Zeit", begrüßte ihn Riku in dem üblichen Ton der liebenswerten Ruppigkeit und grinste seinen Freund an. Er war grade damit beschäftigt gewesen das Boot anzubinden, als Sora plötzlich vor ihm stand, sich den Schal bis über die Nase zog und als Antwort ein Niesen von sich gab.

„Die Nacht in der Kälte hat dir nicht gut getan, oder?", fragte er nun mit deutlicher Sorge in der Stimme und blickte Sora prüfend in das vom Fieber gerötete Gesicht. Dieser schien zu schwanken und als er wahrlich drohte den Halt zu verlieren, war da der feste Griff seines Freundes. Er spürte Panik in sich aufsteigen. Nur für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde wallte der Urgedanke seines Alptraumes in sich, dann drang Rikus Stimme wieder zu ihm durch, langsam nahmen die Worte an Bedeutung zu und verschlangen doch zu einem trügerischen Bild, einem Eindruck. Er riss sich mit einem kräftigen Ruck los und Riku wich irritiert von ihm.

„Was ist denn? Was hast du?"

Der Ältere schien in der Tat erschrocken über das Verhalten seines besten Freundes. Er beobachtete ihn wie er sich an den Kopf fasste und tief Luft holte, eine Entschuldigung murmelte. Eine, die leider nur noch mehr zu seiner Verwirrung beitrug.

„Manchmal weiss ich gar nicht wer du bist, so wie heute Nacht, nein eigentlich war es nur heute, oder Riku?"

„Was redest du da?"

Er hatte sich ihm wieder genähert. Sora seufzte leise und strich sich das verschwitzte Haar aus der Stirn, schüttelte den Kopf, um die schweren Gedanken zu vertreiben, die Bruchstücke des Traumes, die auf den Grund seines Denkens gesunken waren.

„Tut mir leid, nur ein blöder Traum."

„Ein Fiebertraum", stellte Riku fachmännisch fest und atmete leise durch.

Anscheinend war es nur das gewesen.

„Ich hab gedacht du wärst Ansem, Xenahorts Herz… wer auch immer, jedenfalls nicht du selbst."

Die Worte kamen mit Verzögerung. Riku hatte sich wieder ihrem Boot gewidmet, jetzt hielt er inne und wirkte wie erstarrt, drehte sich nicht zu ihm herum und verweigerte für schier endlos erscheinende Sekunden die Antwort.

Sora schien sich selbst darüber zu wundern, dass seine Hände so zitterten, das Herz ihm flatterte wie die bebenden Flügel eines Insekts. Er versuchte zu schlucken und sich zu beruhigen, doch das Gefühl noch immer in der beängstigenden und unsicheren Atmosphäre des Traums gefangen zu sein, wich nicht von ihm, klebte weiterhin zäh an ihm.

So ließ er Riku keine Chance und nachdem dieser sich nach der Hälfte seiner stotternden Worte umgedreht hatte und ihn schockiert anblickte, verließ ihn endgültig das Gefühl der Sicherheit in dieser Wirklichkeit oder dessen Trugbild richtig zu sein.

Sämtliche Vorwürfe so wie die darauf folgenden Tränen waren einfach aus ihm heraus gesprudelt im Versuch die Klarheit einzufangen wie einen nicht allzu flinken Schmetterling.

Doch die wirkliche – die einzige -, Wahrheit kam mit einem schmerzhaften Schwung in Form einer Ohrfeige, die so sehr auf der Haut brannte, dass er es mit jeder Faser der physischen Empfindungen spürte, dass sie echt war, weil sie bei weitem mehr schmerzte, als der feste Griff in seinem Traum, die kalte Hand, die ihn auf nackter Haut berührt hatte.

Mit einem Keuchen legte er die eigene kühle Hand auf die schmerzende Wange und blickte beschämt zu Boden.

Dass Scham, Entsetzen und Wirklichkeit so schnell Form in seinem Kopf annahmen, war erstaunlich und beruhigend zugleich und so holte er tief Luft und schloss die Augen.

Riku stand ihm ausdruckslos gegenüber, die Hand mit der er eben kräftiger, als beabsichtigt zugeschlagen hatte, zur Faust geballt. Wie es sein könnte, dass sie sich Sekundenlang nicht ansahen, dastanden, als wären sie Eins mit der kleinen Insel und nur stumme Figuren, die diesem Bild einen traurigen Ausdruck verliehen.

„Wir müssen los", sagte Riku irgendwann und fuhr sich mit einem Seufzer vergeblich durch das lange Haar, da der Wind es sogleich aufs Neue zerzauste.

„Der Wind wird bestimmt wieder stärker werden, bevor ein erneuter Sturm aufkommt, sollten wir wieder zu Hause sein, hast du gehört?"

Sora nickte nur, die Hand noch immer auf die schmerzende Stelle gelegt.

Diesmal war Schmerz etwas Gutes, ein kleiner Partikel einer viel größeren Wahrheit.

Und deswegen nahm er es ihm nicht übel.

Riku sollte Recht behalten.

Als sie grade dabei waren, den Strand zu überqueren, grollte von fern her ein Gewitter auf. Bald würden Blitze den Himmel durchzucken, ihn zacken wie Nähte auf Stoff von Kinderhand genäht.

„Ab mit dir nach Hause und wehe du stehst auf bevor dein verdammtes Fieber nicht vorbei ist!", rief Riku ihm entgegen und musste lauter werden, als der Sturm ihm plötzlich ins Gesicht fegte, Worte und Ausdruck verschluckte, als er die Augen schloss, damit ihn die eigenen Haare nicht piekten.

„Was?"

Sora hatte nur den halben Satz mitbekommen, nachdem sein Freund ihn vorwärts gestoßen hatte, ihn die Anhöhe hinauf schicken wollte, die in die Straße führte, in der er wohnte.

Er verdrehte kurz die Augen, dann kämpfte er sich vorwärts, das Stückchen Weg hinauf, das sie voneinander trennte.

Mit einer Hand hielt er sich weiterhin das Haar zurück, drückte es sich fest an die Stirn und streckte dann die Hand nach Sora aus, packte ihn etwas grob am Arm und zog ihn die letzten Zentimeter zu sich. Die Länge einer Nasenspitze trennte sie voneinander so, dass Riku die Hitze spüren konnte, die Soras Gesicht rötete.

„Du sollst ins Bett!", mahnte er ihn mit Nachdruck und im selben Augenblick durchstieß der Donner den Horizont über ihnen und Regen, der zu schwer für die dunkel zusammen gezogenen Wolken war, platze auf sie nieder in schweren, fast schmerzenden Tropfen. Einen Augenblick lenkte es die beiden ab und Riku vergaß ganz und gar, dass er Sora noch immer am Arm hielt, was diesen irgendwie zu beunruhigen schien.

„Versprich es mir, ok?" sagte er und ließ ihn schließlich los.

Zum ersten Mal umspielten Soras Lippen ein Lächeln, so wie es sich den ganzen Morgen nicht gezeigt hatte, seit er aufgewacht war.

„Du klingst wie meine Mutter, Riku."

Während er sprach prasselte Regen auf seine Lippen, das Haar klebte auch ihm störrisch im Gesicht.

Riku zog die Schultern kurz hoch und lachte, dann schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Ganz bestimmt nicht, von deiner Mutter wirst du richtig was zu hören bekommen, glaub mir."

„Ja, bestimmt."

Diesmal nickte Riku und lauschte dem nächsten Donner, der nur kurz auf den Blitz über ihnen folgte.

„Nun geh endlich."

Es schien als würde er ihn in die Kälte dieser Welt entlassen, als er ihm nachsah; wie er regennass und erschöpft sich auf den Nachhauseweg machte. Dass er selbst schon bald ganz und gar vom Regen durchtränkt war und es immer mehr wurde, schien ihn nicht zu kümmern. Er drehte sich um, der gegenüberlegende Weg in Richtung des anderen Endes der Stadt. Unter seinen Schuhen weichte der Boden auf und bald kam es ihm vor, als wäre das Vorankommen ein einziges Dahinrutschen.

Worte wie „Pass auf dich auf" und „Bestell schöne Grüße zu Hause", waren ihm nicht über die Lippen gekommen und auch Fragen wie „Was hast du da bloß geträumt?", „Ist das ganze für dich in irgendeiner Form eine Belastung, die dich auf seine eigene ganz bestimmte Weise quält?" und „Siehst du noch immer sein Gesicht, wenn du mich ansiehst?" waren weggewaschen worden von Zweifel und Angst, weil er nicht zugeben wollte, dass er selbst noch immer solche Träume hatte. Sie waren Klauen, die obwohl nicht wirklich, stets nach ihm zu greifen schienen, ihm aus dem Verborgenem die Hände auf die Augen legten und ihn mit Blindheit straften, diesmal hatte er es sich nicht selbst ausgewählt.

Der starke Wind riss Furchen in die Büsche, die das Haus säumten und wehte Regen gegen die Scheiben, trieb ihm die Haare auseinander, selbst als er unter dem Vordach ihres Hauses Schutz gesucht hatte. Atemlos blickte er sich um, das letzte Stück war er gerannt, noch schneller, als er es sich zugetraut hatte.

Jetzt die Augen zu schließen und den Tumulten des Himmels zu lauschen war ein befreiendes Gefühl. Er lehnte sich nach hinten und umklammerte mit beiden Händen den Türgriff, noch nicht bereit ihn herumzudrehen und die behagliche Stube zu betreten. Hier draußen fühlte er sich viel wohler, willkommener, weil er noch immer das Gefühl hatte nicht dazuzugehören, kein Teil dieser Fröhlichkeit zu sein, die Sora eigentlich ganz allein ausstrahlte. Die letzten beiden Gedanken waren Fragen an ihn selbst gewesen und heute wo es einmal nicht so war, wo stärker als sonst ihrer beider Vergangenheit Andacht zu Teil wurde, drangen diese Fragen sich ihm auf und beschäftigten ihn. War er das Hindernis zwischen ihnen beiden, das es seinem besten Freund nicht erlaubte loszulassen? War er das Verderben das wie das Gewitter die Herrschaft über den sonst so lieblich blauen Himmel gewann und mit der Kraft der Zerstörung einnieder ging, aufwallte und ein gefährliches Dasein verkündete?

Er holte tief Luft und brauchte nun gar nicht mehr die Augen zu schließen, denn die nassen Haare seines Ponys, würden ihm ohnehin die Sicht nehmen. In langen Zügen genoss er die Geräusche des Gewitters, fühlte den Regen, der ihm die Wangen und den Hals nässte. Dazu zu gehören, war ein beruhigendes Gefühl und er fühlte es mit jedem Schlag seines Herzens, dass es so war.

Die Welt in ihrem ruhigen Entstehen zu brechen ist ein ungesühntes Verbrechen, das jedem widerfahren ist und widerfahren wird. Sie ist ein Geschehen das durch nichts aufzuhalten ist, vielleicht nicht immer schlecht und doch immer mit der Kraft der Veränderung ausgestattet.

Vielleicht sollten wir manchmal Kinder bleiben und auf ewig unter einem blauen Himmel unsere unschuldigen Spiele spielen.

**ENDE**


End file.
